comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Moon
Marine Desmarais is just a stripper who seems to enjoy the vampire goth lifestyle. Blood Moon is just a vampire who seems to enjoy the stripper lifestyle. Background Born in 1857 to Lemercier & Christine Desmarais a minor lord and lady of the France nobility. Unknown by all Lemercier was being controlled by Christine and skilled magic user. She was dancer and caught the eye of the young lord that night she charmed him and soon took control of his wealth and his home. After a few years she use the lord (or so everyone thinks the truth no one knows who the father is since Christine kept many bewitched men on the side) to have a child this child was Marine. Marine grew up as a lords daughter unknowing her father was under her mother's control. She knows her mother was in charge behind closed doors but not that she using magic to do it. She was taught how to act at court and how to be a lady. When she turn 16 her mother tells her she is a magic user and wanted Marine to train under her. Of course Marine did not have a choice and so they begin. Over the 5 years she learn magic finding she skilled in Necromancy so her studies focus on that school of magic. She grew to be a strong woman in her own right learning magic and the politics of the court. She became a force no one wanted to mess with. She kept practicing magic in private, learning how to summon spirits. In time she decides that she wanted to live longer than a common person would. She studied ways to do this in her tomes and decided on being a vampire. She started her search down the leads and finally finding a vampire. She tracked her down and after months of cat and mouse got a meeting with the vampire. Marine had to submit to the vampire and allow her to feed on her for a few years before she turned Marine to a vampire. After she was a vampire she return to her family home where she continued her life like before except with some changes. She kept a few "maids" that she kept enthralled as a food source. She fully embraced her vampire self, becoming a brutal killer at night and using her new powers to mutilate the royals to do as she wants. She kept this up until 1943 where she came to face with a powerful gypsy magic user. Marine attacked the woman and before the woman's death, she cursed Marine make her feel remorse for her evil deeds. She felt the curse right away - over 100 years of evil acts came rushing back. Marine started to wander the world in shame, hating herself and what she was. She spent the better part of 20th century wandering and hating herself until the 1900's where she watched a TV show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which she watched as a way to continue herself hating. Of course they got the vampires wrong but she get enthralled by one character - Angel. He was like her. Season after season she kept watching, feeling better and better then she watched Angel after that show and deciding to dedicate herself to the same principles as the fictional character did. She pulled her life back together, not being the heartless vampire she was but taken on a more human life. She got a job as a stripper and got herself a place to live, and started to live her life as close as she can as a normal person. Personality Honor: She has a strong sense of honor and what is right and wrong. She lives by her own moral code, a driving force in her life that leads her to protect others from danger and the evils of other people. She cannot stand by when she sees injustice being done or others being hurt. This also leads to her stepping in to protect others. Untrusting: She has issues with trusting people in charge - moreso those in charge of her. If put in a place for her own good, she wants to leave it. She can follow orders but will question the orders the whole time. Free Spirit: By free spirit I don't mean she is flighty and flaky like many think of when they hear that term. By this I mean she enjoys her freedom over everything else. She enjoys being able to come and go as she pleases and do as she wants. When you try to suppress her with rules she will fight and rebel against them tooth and nail. Dark Side: She has a dark side the scares her. She has killed before and she is troubled by this. She relies on his friends to keep her from falling into that darkness again. She struggles with it daily even if she normally hides it except when under a lot of mental distress. Loyal: She is very loyal to her friends and love ones. In combat she will throw herself into danger to rescue them even if unarmed. If she has to she will trade her own life for them. Gallery Logs Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken